ostrivfandomcom-20200215-history
Cowshed
A place for breeding cows and milk production. Production If at least one cow is present milk will be produced, increasing production speed with each cow. If a bull is present new cows can be bred as time passes. Oxen will live in a cowshed until they are used for a plough. A bull can be converted into an ox. Furhter, leather and therefore shoes and meat can be produced by slaughter of lifestock. Increasing productivity Hay and water (this water may come from either a Well or a Platform) needs to be present in order for your livestock to survive. Therefore it is helpful if a Hay barrack is available close by, especially before bought cattle arrives. The Cowshed should have hay and water in stock already or your cattle may well die. Fallow fields can be used to feed your livestock instead of using up Hay, in combination with a Farm also using up water and hay and, in addition, each field needing to periodically be fallow, it makes sense to put all buildings nearby. To increase productivity of shoes and meat, a Slaughterhouse, Tannery and Shoemaker's workshop should be placed close to the cowshed as well to decrease path distances. Sidebar Top, left most you can add pastures to the cowshed. On the right, the "Resource supply" button allows to set which citizens are allowed to haul items and by which means (hands, card or wagon). Underneath, a list of all livestock in the particular cowshed can be seen. Sorted by age, it displays the sex, type (Cow, Bull or Ox) and age. Each individual cow can be marked to be slaughtered here. Further down, you can check the option to use fallow fields if available. In addition, you can set a livestock limit and see the current livestock amount next to it. You can set a limit by clicking inside the bar. Storage You can see which goods are stored, reserved and awaited. Reserved goods are requested by other building (usually Granary, Market stall, Slaughterhouse or Tannery) and will be picked up by a workers/laborers of those later on, awaited goods are about to go into this buildings storage. Worker Lastly, you can see workers and/or laborers (if laborers are set to be able to collect items for the market stall using the resource supply menu). Hovering over those you get information about their name and current status. Left clicking selects, right clicking on a worker fires the citizen. In-game Help Description When you buy cattle from neighbor towns, it will be assigned to a cowshed with more space. Make sure the cowshed is staffed and has stock of hay and water before cattle trader arrives. In summer cows can graze on a pasture. Use "Add pasture" button to add one. They can also pasture on a fallow farm field if you allow to do so. For breeding you need at least one bull per cowshed. You can also turn bulls to oxen for use as draft animals. All the livestock is listed in cowshed's properties panel. You can relocate particular animals between cowsheds by dragging them form the list and dropping on target cowshed. You can also build a slaughterhouse to produce beef and hides. Slaughterhouse workers will take cattle starting from oldest when livestock limit is reached or if you choose to slaughter a particular animal. Oxen and the last bull will never be slaughtered automatically. In winter each animal consumes 0.25 hay and water per month. Build hay dryers for hay provision and hay barracks for storage. Category:Buildings Category:Production __NOEDITSECTION__